


Strange Journey To Perfection

by KernowTrekker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Historic House, House - Freeform, Love, Plymouth, Romance, Saltram, Star Trek - Freeform, post Star Trek voyager, relatinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 9





	Strange Journey To Perfection

The sky was a light blue with a few thin white clouds scattered around, Seven and Kathryn carried along a thin path, past a oak tree which was standing dominate on a green mound in a bend in the path, past a cross road. They proceeded onto a long path lined with two rolls of trees that had been there for years and where intermingled with snowdrop, and apart from the wind blowing up the valley from Plymouth Sound It was peaceful. Seven held on to Kathryn’s hand, she was so happy right now and was starting to feel right at home on Earth, thanks a lot to Kathryn. She had been so supportive in her transition to life and culture on a planet that she was so nervous about, even if she had been denying it for years. Her only memories of Earth where from pictures and the crew that had lived there before they where slung into the Delta Quadrent. Her only memories where from being on the Raven with her parents and occasionally visiting a planet on route before being assimilated.

They where half way down the tree lined path with about quarter of the Georgian house in view.  
“It is visually pleasing here.”  
Kathryn smiles “It certainly is.” Kathryn pauses for a a few seconds before continuing. “One of the Commodore’s from the Naval dockyard in Plymouth recommenced it to me.”  
“Then thank him for me he has good taste.”  
“You can thank him yourself, he will be at the officers ball tomorrow evening.”  
Seven stops. Forcing Kathryn to stop a arms length away, she steps back to Seven and with her empty hand so both of there hands where in tangled. Kathryn looks at both her hands then her eyes follow her body up to look into Sevens eyes.  
“I’m ... uneasy about going tomorrow, Kathryn.”  
“Ohh, you never mentioned this before.”  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you, I know how much this event meant to you.”  
Kathryn looked to to Seven’s eyes, she could see there was something else there. She wasn’t sure what but there was something.  
“There’s more to than that? Let me know and I can help.”

Seven looks down from Kathryn’s eyes. She didn’t like letting out her feelings to Kathryn, even thou they had been dating for over a year now. She didn’t feel she needed to frustrate people with her own problems and she felt she would be be a more perfect person if she didn’t show weakness.

Kathryn lowered there hands slightly before letting go and putting her arms around Seven and says “things are better if you talk about it.”  
Seven still found this hard to except but reluctantly gives out the basics. “I feel uncomfortable in these situations and around some of the people there.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not a social person and the people there make me feel uncomfortable and pester me to much.”  
“Are you going to explain more.”  
“I would rather not!”  
Kathryn looked into her eyes and knew it was in Sevens own words “futile” to push this right now. So she just whispered in Seven’s ear. “I will look after you Seven, you will only get to much attention from me.”  
Seven felt more reassured then proceeds to smiles. “I know you will.”  
They held the embrace for a little time longer before relishing there hold.  
“Should we proceed Kathryn.”  
“We should apparently the house is well worth seeing inside.” Kathryn smiled as Seven proceed down the path leading her by the hand.

The roll of trees came to a end just before the side of house where they came across several windows and doors and on the right two alcoves one with a scantly clad lady with a musical instrument and and a fully naked man standing with a spear. Seven gazed at them for a second and despite her relativity recent appreciation to find art visually pleasing she did wonder why people made them because they didn’t seem artistically pleasing and she saw no other point of the statues.  
“Do you like them Seven?”  
Seven paused thinking if she should give a answer that she thought Kathryn might like then decided to give a straight answer.  
“No, I don’t, They may be visually adequate and well carved but I don’t find them visually pleasing and I struggle to see why they would put them there.”  
Janeway smiled ‘i suppose you can’t please everyone’ she thought.“They are there to add beauty to the route the owners would have walked as well makinga talking point. it was a reference to and to show off the house owners knowledge of the classical period in Earth history.”  
“It has succeeded in making a talking point!”  
Janeway nearly laughed out loud, but refrained from doing so and carried on walking to the front of the house with a smile on her face.  
After getting around the corner Seven passed Kathryn and was heading straight for the multi pillared front door to have a look around the historic house as planned but fell a pull from Kathryn’s hand.  
“Hold on Seven.” Janeway. “Don’t rush Look! Make the most of your trip here and enjoy the view. This is why people built the the house with the house on this hill and the front door on this side..”  
Janeway guided Seven in front of her on the gravel path, before putting her arms around her stomach. They looked over the green hills straight ahead of them that headed down the valley to the west, which meet the River Plym in a proceeding valley which ran down to Plymouth Sound, which bordered the historical city of Plymouth and the English Channel. She was glad it hadn’t become the sprawling metropolis that a lot of cities in the federation or even just Earth for that matter had become, She had always preferred the smaller and more rural Locations. She smiled as Seven’s hands covered hers which where still placed around Seven’s well toned stomach. She still couldn’t work out how she managed to date a women of such a young age, well at least in comparison to herself, but Seven had always insisted age was irrelevant and that was good enough for Kathryn, even if it felt strange at times. Sometimes you have to go on a strange journey to find perfection. Kathryn smiled as she thought that would be a nice title to a autobiography.


End file.
